Soda levels
Objective To win a soda level, the player has to pop a certain number of bottles, in order to raise the level of soda to the top of the board. When all amount of bottles are collected, if there are exist bottles on the board, they will also be collected and Soda Crush is activated - fish, striped and wrapped candies are made for every move remaining, giving 3,000 points for each. Then each of them activates themselves. A player also has to reach a certain score requirement (for one star). This is usually trivial, due to the fact that if you complete the main level objective, you always have enough points for at least one star. Difficulty Soda levels are usually easier than other levels and easier if there are few colors. However, if bottles are inside blockers, they are very hard to pop. Some soda levels are harder because they have bottle dispensers which means the player has to destroy the blockers that are below them before they can pop them bottles. Appearance Notable levels *Level 1 - The first soda level and the first appearance of purple soda and candy fish. *Level 4 - The first appearance of the color bomb. *Level 21 - The first appearance of coloring candy and cupcakes. *Level 97 - Honey in soda level. The first appearance of striped and wrapped candy. *Level 131 - The first appearance of candy flow. The third level which requires most bottles (12). *Level 136 - The first appearance of liquorice swirls in soda level. *Level 151 - The first appearance of candy cannons. *Level 187 - The first appearance of straw. *Level 228 - The first appearance of candy ice cubes in soda level. *Level 277 - The first appearance of jelly cakes in soda level. *Level 301 - The first appearance of Sprinkleshell. *Level 346 - The first appearance of green soda. *Level 412 - The first appearance of liquorice links in soda level. *Level 431 - The 50th soda level. *Level 527 - The first appearance of orange soda. *Level 881 - The level with collecting bottles without the same candy color. *Level 1133 - The first appearance of peppermint sticks in soda level. *Level 1164 - The 100th soda level. *Level 1261 - The first level released in 2017. *Level 1381 - The first level which requires least bottles (4) *Level 1767 - The first level which requires most bottles (26).. *Level 2424 - The 200th soda level. Achievements Quenching the thirst? : Why add more soda? The world is already drenched in it. Pop a bottle (1337 times) Trivia *After the game had just released on mobile devices, this level type was not completely introduced until the one was officially released on web versions. Gallery Gallery= Soda Goal.png|Goal Soda Goal2.png|Goal Raise soda(old).png|Old Intro Raise soda.png|Intro Pop the bottle.png|Intro Soda progress bar.png|Soda bar Gamemode sodarope.png|Gamemode string |-| Bottles= Red bottle.png|Red Soda Bottle|link=Bottle Orange bottle.png|Orange Soda Bottle|link=Bottle Yellow bottle.png|Yellow Soda Bottle|link=Bottle Green bottle.png|Green Soda Bottle|link=Bottle Bright blue bottle.png|Light blue Soda Bottle|link=Bottle Dark blue bottle.png|Dark blue Soda Bottle|link=Bottle Purple bottles.png|Purple Soda Bottle|link=Bottle |-| Soda= Purple Soda.gif|Soda (Purple)|link=Soda Green Soda.gif|Soda (Green)|link=Soda Orange Soda.gif|Soda (Orange)|link=Soda |-| Instructions= SodaLevels Instruction 1.png|Instruction 1 SodaLevels Instruction 2.png|Instruction 2 SodaLevels Instruction 3.png|Instruction 3 SodaLevels Instruction 4.png|Instruction 4 SodaLevels Instruction 5.png|Instruction 5 Category:Soda levels